El Cantar De La Luna Oscura
by ElCJLokoshom21
Summary: Tifa esta desesperada y deprimida al mirar que Cloud jamas le hace caso y sigue escapándose para visitar la iglesia de los suburbios, ella se embarca en una ultima aventura en la que de ella jamas regresara.


**Pues bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic, por lo cual se zona demasiado lo novato que soy en esto, decidí hacer un songfic ya que esta canción me recuerda a Tifa de alguna manera y no supe como describirlo mas que con este fic, si quieren escuchar la canción escuchen la del Álbum de Jesus De Chamberi que es la mejor versión ;) espero les guste  
*Los nombres y personas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square-Enix**

 _Este sentimiento de nuevo lo vuelvo a sentir, algo que a pesar de que pase el tiempo y los años, no desaparece y regresa en el momento menos oportuno, de nuevo Cloud se fue en busca de Aerith, no creo poder soportar mas esto, ¿se supone que somos pareja? Pero no pasa nada de tiempo a mi lado, solo soy un remplazo que es usado y tirado como basura al cesto_

 _Yo Tifa Lockhart, a pesar de tener solo 23 años… la vida ya no tiene existencia para mi, tengo una "familia" que esta echa de personas que en realidad no me valoran en lo absoluto y nisiquiera me lo agradecen, solo quiero huir de aquí, a un lugar donde nadie pueda verme y así pueda dejar de sufrir._

Era una mañana de Verano, la brisa estaba suave, las hojas caían y el bello amanecer se asomaba en el horizonte mientras los niños y la gente de Edge tenían su día a día, Sali afuera a barrer la entrada del bar y sacar la basura, otra cosa que era cotidiano y aburrido como siempre, sentí celos al ver como las parejas pasaban y yo ahí observándolos detalladamente, sintiendo un sentimiento extraño en mi pecho, aunque eso ya lo había sentido años atrás cuando Cloud y Aerith se la pasaban juntos… pero ahora por alguna extraña razón, era mas fuerte ahora, _Que ganas tenia de sentirme amada por una vez en mi vida…_

 _Es el país de la luna oscura  
es la habitación deshabitada  
es la más bella criatura  
es la dama descorazonada._

Una mañana cuando desperté junto a Cloud, este murmuraba "Aerith…. Mnn…. no m-me d-dejes, Q-quédate a…. mi lado siempre" De allí supe que jamás podría entrar en su corazón y solo se quedaba a mi lado a regañadientes, como si tuviera que estar cumpliendo su promesa que hizo hace 10 años, a pesar de que Aerith se despidió de el… Cloud se negaba a olvidarla, mas tarde ese mismo día le reclame a el por qué soñaba con Aerith.

-Cloud, ¡¿Porque siempre piensas en Aerith?! ¡¿Que no me miras a mi, estoy viva, estaré para ti, porque no puedes dejar de mirar el pasado y seguir adelante conmigo?!-

-Que te importa! A Aerith le prometí muchas cosas y le falle todas las promesas…. ¡No la lleve a volar en el Highwind, le prometí llevarla a donde ella quisiera ir y no cumplí mi rol de guardaespaldas, y al final deje que Sephiroth la matara, INCLUSIVE LA GOLPEE CUANDO SEPHIROTH NOS QUITO LA MATERIA OSCURA!

-¡¿Y A MI QUE CARAJOS ME IMPORTA QUE HICIERAS PROMESAS A UNA PUTA MUERTA Y ESTES LLORIQUEANDO QUE JAMAS LAS CUMPLISTE?! ¡ELLA SE SACRIFICO PARA QUE TU Y EL RESTO DEL MUNDO PUDIERA TENER UN MAÑANA SEGURO! ¡!TU ME PROMETISTE A MI SALVARME CUANDO ESTUVIERA EN PELIGRO! ¡¿PORQUE NO ME AMAS?! ¡¿PORQUE NO CUMPLISTE TU PROMESA?!

-¡Tifa, cállate de una vez! _***su noto de voz era fuerte, autoritario y en forma de amenaza***_

-YO ESTUVE PARA TI DESDE PEQUEÑA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE YO ERA TU AMOR PLATONICO! ¡OLVIDASTE TU PROMESA POR SEGUIR A UNA NIÑA QUE NO TENIA FUTURO EN LA VENDIMIA DE FLORES! ¡ERES IGUAL DE ESTUPIDO QUE ELLA CLOUD!

 _*_ _ **PLAM***_ Sonó la bofetada que me dio con toda la fuerza del mundo, Cloud me miraba con mucho odio y desprecio, solo se limito a decirme  
-¡TU ERES UNA PUTA RAMERA QUE BUSCA MI CARIÑO A TODA COSTA, ALEJATE ME DAS ASCO!-  
Y se marcho, cuando abrió la puerta Denzel y Marlene cayeron debido a que estaban recargados escuchando, Denzel solo se limito a mirarme y seguir a Cloud, al parecer le dolió saber que insulte a la persona que Cloud siempre amo y que platicaba bien de ella, _***mientras Marlene se me acerco muy enojada tirándome un puntapié***_

 _Apuestos galanes la acortejan  
y de aquellos que lo han conseguido  
con el paso del tiempo la dejan  
y ella llorando escoge el olvido_

-¡Aerith me rescato cuando el Sector 7 fue destruido! ¡ELLA ERA AMABLE CON TODOS Y NO ERA UNA MALDITA IDIOTA COMO TU, TE ODIO TIFA TE ODIO!

Ya no tenia palabras…. Me gané el odio de toda la "familia" después de esa pelea con Cloud…  
Comencé a cortarme profundamente, sentir ese dolor me relajaba un poco, me sentía tan culpable que poco a poco deje de comer, tomar antidepresivos y mi esbelta figura se perdió…

 _¡Ya no podía seguir aquí!_ ¡¿Necesitaba irme, la persona en la que más confié jamás me amara, los niños que cuidé y rescate me odian por insultar a Aerith?! ¡¿PORQUE ME VOLVI ASI?! ¡¿QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTE TIPO DE TRATO?!

Al día siguiente lo único que tome fueron suficientes Gil para llegar a Junon, no necesitaba nada de maletas o comida, después de todo no volvería a necesitar de ellos, en el camino solo pude odiarme más y más sintiéndome una basura que jamás debió existir, los únicos recuerdos que tenia eran los mas dolorosos, jamás pude sentirme bien a lo largo de mi vida….

Llegue a Junon, la ciudad finalmente era mas alegre, desde que Shinra dejo su cede ahí ya no había contaminación en el agua y todas las personas eran felices, al llegar todas las personas me recibieron calurosamente, inclusive la pequeña Priscila, la niña que rescatamos de ese monstruo que estaba en la playa, ella animadamente se me acerco.

-¡Tifa! ¡Me da gusto volverte a ver _!- ella se abalanzo hacia mi en un gran abrazo que me quito un poco la ansiedad_

\- H-hola Priscila, ¿cómo has estado pequeña? - _le conteste lo mas amable posible para que no sospechara que ese día a duras penas me mantenía de pie_

-¡Perfectamente! Me dijo sonriendo - _Vamos Tifa, entra a mi casa, te ofreceré algo de té- la pequeña niña de cabellos castaños me llevo adentro de su casa sin que me pudiera negar en lo absoluto._

 _De olvido vive y de olvido muere  
como planta en jardín olvidado  
sabiendo que nadie la quiere  
sabiendo que nadie la ha amado_

Jamás pude entrar a su habitación, solo recuerdo que en el pasado, Cloud entro y ella como compensación a que la salvamos nos dio la Materia de invocación de Shiva, la casa estaba en el 2do piso, las escaleras eran de madera de roble barnizado, la casa era grande pero solo de un piso, era de madera y estaba pintada de color blanco, tenia una ventana y una vista preciosa hacia la playa, aunque debido a la plataforma no se podía ver la puesta del sol pero era refrescante.

Al entrar la casa por dentro era mas preciosa que por fuera, las paredes eran rosas, tenia muebles hermosos y un cuadro en donde ella esta con sus abuelos, no pude evitar mirarlo detalladamente y recordar la foto que nos tomamos cuando reabrimos el 7to Heaven, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no quería recordar aquella ocasión en la que Cloud era amigable conmigo, tenia una mesita lo suficientemente alta para una persona adulta, tenia un tocador grande en donde además de maquillaje, había una foto que nos tomamos después de derrotar al monstruo de hace 3 años, eso me hizo sonreír, su cama parecía una litera pero abajo estaba su armario en donde tenía su ropa.

 _ ***Priscila dejo calentar en agua en la tetera y me ofreció tomar asiento**_ *, al parecer quería hablar conmigo.

-Y dime Tifa, que te trae por aquí, hace un año que no vienes de visita- lo dijo con algo de curiosidad en su voz

Trague saliva y conteste - E-en realidad solo quería pasar algún tiempo sola, y pensé que seria bien venirte a visitar- _le mentí, no quería que la pequeña descubriera lo asquerosa que es mi vida y ella debía estar feliz, digo volvió a verme después de un tiempo._

-Me alegro, espero que pronto todos nuestros amigos vengan a festejar mi cumpleaños, será dentro de un mes, seria el mejor regalo que todos vinieran- _su alegría era la que me llenaba de vida, no hice nada mas que acercarme y abrazarla._

-¿T-tifa?- _ella se sorprendió, pero correspondió mi abrazo, unas lagrimas cayeron de mi rostro, hablar con ella fue agradable y me alivio un poco mi alma._

El sonido de la tetera se escucho y el abrazo tuvo que ser rompido para que ella sirviera el té, después de servirme mi taza platicamos de muchas cosas, las aventuras que tuvimos, de como de nuevo Sephiroth ataco pero con sus 3 hermanos, ella nos conto de como poco a poco la ciudad se lleno de vida, los peces comenzaron a abundar y la pesca se hizo mas fuerte y productiva que antes, mas casas comenzaron a ser construidas expandiendo mas y mas la ciudad que estaba a la sombra de Junon, bromeamos y reí hasta casi llorar con los chistes que la pequeña de pelo castaño decía, esa tarde a sido la mejor en mucho tiempo, lástima que sería la última vez hablaríamos.

 _De olvido vive y de olvido muere  
como planta en jardín olvidado  
sabiendo que nadie la quiere  
sabiendo que nadie la ha amado_

-Bueno Priscila es hora de que me vaya…- _Me levante de la silla y me acerque a la puerta, apenas la palma de mi mano roso el picaporte ella se levantó corriendo hacia mi._

\- ¡Espera Tifa!- _voltee a verla y ella solo me abrazo._

-Te quiero Tifa, espero vuelvas con todos y la pasemos felizmente _\- Escuchar eso me rompió el alma, ya que todos se reunirán con ella lo aseguro, pero para consolarla únicamente._

-Te lo prometo, estaremos todos los miembros de Avalancha para tu cumpleaños- _Correspondí su abrazo, pero me sentí mal conmigo misma al mentirle de forma cruel._

-Nos vemos Tifa- _dicho eso me soltó y una cálida sonrisa salió de su rostro_

-Adiós Priscila, esperare con ansias tu cumpleaños, cuídate….-

Sali de la casa y me dirigí a subir a la enorme ciudad que estaba arriba en la enorme estructura, la "gran Junon", la tecnología era obsoleta por la falta de energía Mako pero seguía siendo una ciudad animada y llena de gente, pase a darme una vuelta por ella y mirar el alrededor, todo era hermoso, pero decidí dirigirme al acantilado enorme que estaba arriba de ella en la montaña.  
Al llegar sentía que todo lo que paso estaba a punto de terminar, me acerque a mirar hacia abajo y lo único que mire fue el mar azotando con fuerza las piedras puntiagudas de abajo y como estas se inmutaban al recibir esos movimientos como si nada pasara, estaba preparada para saltar hacia abajo pero una voz me detuvo e hizo que mi espalda se pusiera rígida

 _Es la inocencia perdida  
es la vejez negada  
y unas lágrimas perdidas  
María vive desesperada_

-¡¿Tifa que mierda estás haciendo?!-

Voltee y mire a Cloud con todos los miembros de Avalancha y los niños, al parecer desde que hui me estuvieron buscando desesperadamente (aunque en si me parece ridículo que no me notaran en un autobús o hubieran pensado que no podría ir lejos a pie.) Cloud comenzó a acercase hacia mí.

-¡No lo hagas Tifa, no sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando desapareciste, por favor regresa, lamento haberte abofeteado!

Sentí que solo me buscaban, pero por su felicidad de ellos y jamás por la mía, fue lindo ver a todo el grupo buscándome a mi como si no hubiera un mañana, sentí que ellos en realidad si se preocupaban por mi, pero la duda que tengo es la de para que me buscaban si los demás estaban ocupados en sus asuntos, ¿será acaso que Cloud les dijo algo para convencerlos?

-¡¿Tifa porque tienes esas cortadas?!- Yuffie lo dijo al darse cuenta, mientras estaba con Priscila mi suéter jamás me lo quite para que no se preocupara, todos pusieron sus ojos sobre mis heridas, Cloud se quedo atónito al ver eso, el muy imbécil jamás vio eso.

-Tifa… te hiciste eso por mi culpa? - lo dijo algo apenado, no se lo creí nunca eso, solo fingió estar así porque los demás tenían sus miradas acusatorias sobre el, le respondí por última vez cálidamente como hace unos años atrás.

 _De olvido vive y de olvido muere  
como planta en jardín olvidado  
sabiendo que nadie la quiere  
sabiendo que nadie la ha amado..._

-Descuida Cloud, a partir de ahora… vivirás como siempre has querido-

Tras una sonrisa amarga extendí mis brazos a los costados y me deje caer hacia el océano, Cloud trato de detenerme, pero no pudo, al caer mire por ultima vez a Cloud antes de impactarme contra las rocas y su cara estaba mas que asustada y sorprendida, los demás se acercaron a mirar, pero solo mire sus sombras ya que al mirarlos todo se puso oscuro, todo lo que sentí fue un frio abrumador acompañado con el horrible dolor….

Pero al menos, así el podrá vivir la vida que siempre a querido, una vida en la que yo no esté allí para exigirle cariño.

Fin.


End file.
